


Study Buddies

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The plant that the students are tending to in this story I made up. Hope you enjoy the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The plant that the students are tending to in this story I made up. Hope you enjoy the story

“Now, when you trim the leaves make sure you do it very carefully and very slowly,” Pomona Sprout spoke as she walked around the room observing everyone as she continued to talk, “If you cut too quickly, the plant will squirt you as a defense mechanism. If it does squirt, don’t let it touch you. Or your skin will melt.”

You began to trim your Mink worm plant. You managed to get through trimming four leaves before Seamus did the very thing he wasn’t supposed to. He ended up cutting too quickly and the plant squirted him. It must have ended up all over him because the second it happened he screamed in pain. The scream startled you in the middle of trimming and caused you to cut your mink worm leaf too quickly. It too spat a liquid. You felt someone yank you backwards and the liquid landed just in front of you on the ground. 

Turning around you saw the person who had saved you from a disaster. It was Neville Longbottom who was working next to you. “Thanks.” You breathed out and gave him a quick hug without thinking.

When your brain caught up with what your body did you ended up blushing furiously without being able to hide. Instead you turned back to your Mink Worm plant and continued to work. Neville did as well. Usually the two of you would talk all throughout class while you worked. But since both of you were socially awkward your hug had created a bit of a silence. Not to mention the task before you required all of your focus as not to create another fiasco.

Class ended a few moments later and everyone piled out of the greenhouse as soon as possible. Immediately you ran back to the Gryffindor common room and were followed by Hermione Granger. She had quickly become an invaluable friend to you since your first year together. 

You stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and spoke the password “Lemon Burst.” The fat lady swung open and you ran in and plopped yourself down on the couch.

“Did you really have to run all the way here?” Hermione spoke out of breath and sat down next you.

“Did you see what happened in class? I needed to run here.”

“I saw you hug Neville, I don’t think that’s worthy of a mad dash to Gryffindor tower though.”

You looked around for people and decided to leave. Grabbing Hermione by the arm you dragged her to your quarters. You had the room to yourselves. Sitting on your beds you looked Hermione in the eyes. 

“I have a massive crush on Neville. So hugging him was kind of a big deal.” You admitted sheepishly.

“But you two talk all the time. A hug shouldn’t make a difference.” Hermione counseled you.

“I know. But it’s just. I get nervous around him. I can hide it when we’re just talking and working on our plants. But when it comes to any physical contact it’s like explode with embarrassment.” You fell back on your bed dramatically.

“I… I don’t really know what to tell you Y/n.”

“It’s okay. I just need to calm down.”You mumbled through your arm that was now covering your face.

A while later you had calmed down and made your way down to the common room. Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace with Ron and Harry. You weren’t really friends with them, but you were civil to one another when in each other’s company. You spotted Neville sitting on the couch in the corner, his nose in a book. You started to head over to him to talk. On your way you catch eyes with Hermione. She gives you a discreet thumbs up. Ron and Harry do the same even though they don’t really know why.

Reaching Neville you waved to him to catch his attention. He looked up from the book and smiled at you widely. You thought you caught a bit of a blush in his cheeks and smiled back. 

“Hi Y/N!” Neville said happily closing his book.

“Hi Neville. I was wondering If I could ask you something.”

“Of course.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to study together some time.”

“Definitely, yeah.” He smiled even wider than before. 

The rest of the night was as good as it could have ever gotten. The two of you did some homework together and spent the whole time talking and laughing together. You even got a few teasing looks from Hermione. Katie Bell had even picked at something else going on between you. 

When you had finally parted ways with Neville and entered your dormitory you were immediately bombarded with questions. 

“So have a nice time with Neville?” Katie Bell teased.

“Oh please Katie, I’m sure they just had a casual conversation.” Hermione tried to keep a serious tone, but the sarcasm in her voice stuck out like a sore thumb.

“It was a perfectly normal conversation. We just happened to make plans to study together tomorrow as well.

The girls raised their eyebrows as if they weren’t buying it at all. You ignored them and simply got in bed. They did the same and you continued to whisper to each other in the darkness about anything other than Neville Longbottom.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning you woke not as well rested as you had hoped. You and the girls had stayed up all night talking about boys, which eventually turned into a conversation about classes and so on. Dressing yourself and leaving Gryffindor tower you went to the Hogwarts Library. You had agreed to meet Neville there early in the morning so you could study together in silence and hopefully completely alone.

You reached the library and walked in. Neville looked up when he heard footsteps. When he saw that it was you he smiled widely. “Morning Y/N!” Neville said cheerily. 

“Morning!” You said just as happily. Sitting down next to him your shoulders brush and you feel your face turn fifty different shades of red and pink.

“So you said you wanted to study Herbology?” Neville spoke not noticing you turn a kaleidoscope of colors.

“Uh yeah.”

“But you seem to do really well in that class.”

“I do. At least in lab I do. When we get tested on it though, I don’t do well because I’m not doing the actual movements. What I’m trying to say is, I’m a bad tester.” You admitted. It wasn’t that you didn’t study for exams. You did all the time, but when confronted with the actual test everything you studied goes out the window.

“I see. Well, I can try to help you find a technique that works.” Neville suggested.

“Thanks.”

With that you and Neville attempted every study trick you had before and then some. It was all to no avail though.

“We tried everything. I don’t think anything is going to work.” You sighed, “I’ll keep trying though. Can’t give up completely right?”

“Right.” Neville responded and then it seemed as if an idea had come to his head. “Can I show you something?”

“Sure.” You said a bit confused.

You followed Neville around Hogwarts castle. Eventually the two of you reached one of the greenhouses. He pushed the door open and gestured for you to follow. You did a bit reluctantly. No student was allowed in the greenhouses without Professor Sprout. It was a shock to you to see Neville break the rules so willingly and so freely.

You reached the central area of the greenhouse with the tables. Normally this greenhouse wasn’t used and the tables were clear. But in the middle of the table was a mink worm plant and a few others.

“Um… Neville?” You asked confused 

“Yeah?”

“Why are we in here? It’s against the rules.”

“Not for me. I got special permission from Professor Sprout to do my own experiments here, as long as I agreed to help tend to the plants.”

“That’s so cool! What have you been working on?” 

Neville showed you what he’d been working on. It looked as if he were trying to cross breed two of the plants. You helped him work on experiment and gave him some tips and observations. The two of you spent all day together in that greenhouse talking, experimenting, and tending to the rest of the plants there. When you finally left it was almost curfew and you were forced to run back to Gryffindor tower.

“That was so much fun! I can’t believe we lost track of so much time.” You giggled as you made your way up the moving staircase.

“Yeah it really was! Thanks for helping me today. Maybe you could join me next time as well?” Neville asked nervously. He rubbed his hands together and began fidgeting with his sweater.

“I would love too! I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my time actually.” You smiled back at him. 

“How about tomorrow then? After Herbology?” Neville shrugged and looked hopeful. You nodded in response. The smile on your face was big and bright. You seemed just as excited about it as Neville did. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Neville said waving goodbye and heading back to his room.

“Bye.” You said waving back. After you were sure Neville had disappeared into his room you walked over to Hermione and Ginny who were sitting by the fireplace with Katie Bell. 

“Best Day Ever!” You said happily dropping yourself onto the couch between Ginny and Katie.

“Tell us all about it!” Katie said excitedly. Hermione and Ginny had leaned in closer to hear every detail. So you told them about your day. You were really lucky to have them for friends, they were so happy for you. 

After telling your story you had all moved into everyone else’s day. It was typical girl talk. It was as if you were all having a sleepover. You stayed up for hours before the Gryffindor Prefect told you all to go to bed. Even then though, you stayed up talking in your room.


	3. Chapter Three

Class the next day was more fun than usual. It wasn’t just your usual conversation with Neville. It felt like more. The way he smiled brightly just by looking at you. The small banter you had when you were working on your Herbology projects. Things with Neville seemed to be going really well and you hoped it would stay that way. After class Neville invited you to go to the greenhouse with him once again. And you did. You spent the whole afternoon tending to the plants with him, only parting ways for dinner.  
You went to sit with Hermione, Katie and the others. Neville sat with boys at the other end of the table. It seemed they were teasing him about you. You could see him slowly turn bright pink with each thing that was said. He glanced down the table to you and caught your eye. You smiled and he turned an even darker shade. Giggling you turned back to your friends and continued to eat.

“So where did you guys go after class today?”

“Same place we were last time.” You responded nonchalantly.

“It’s like you guys only bond over Herbology don’t you ever talk or do anything else together?” Katie Bell asked. Her face was serious and it made you nervous.

“I guess you’re right. I mean we talk about all sorts of things when we’re tending to the plants. But we bond mostly through Herbology.” You admitted. It wasn’t that you were worried, it was more like you were uneasy about how your relationship would develop from there. 

You were quiet the rest of the evening. Participating only minimally in the conversation your friends had. You hated to admit it but Katie’s words had gotten to you more than you thought they would.

It went on for days, your uneasiness. When you were with Neville it all melted away, but then Katie’s words would echo in your head and you would feel unsettled again.

It was the week before Hogwarts annual year end ball and things had gone somewhat back to normal. The uneasy feeling was still there but you had learned to ignore it. 

It only changed when you were at dinner one day with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. You had started growing closer to the other two through Hermione. Just enough to be friendly though. That was when it happened. Neville approached the group of you and asked if he could talk to you privately. You nodded and followed him just outside of the Great Hall.

“What did you need Neville?” You asked

“Well, you know the annual year end ball is next week and I was wondering if… If maybe you would consider being my date?” Neville’s nervousness was apparent but he managed to push through.

“I’d love to be your date Neville.” You smiled back at him.

“Cool. So uh… I’ll see you later?” He mumbled out embarrassed.

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.” 

With that you both parted ways happier than ever. You returned to the table and told Hermione everything. The two of you excited that you and Neville would be going together. Harry and Ron on the other hand just looked on as if they knew it would happen. Which in retrospect they probably did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be ending this story in the next chapter. I would make it longer but I just don't know how to do that and I don't really know what to do with this story any more or where it's going. I hope you enjoy it though,


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Honestly I don't think is the best story I've ever written but I just didn't know what to do with it anymore. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading guys

You made your descent into the common room. Everyone else was already dressed and waiting for you downstairs. Including Neville, you were nervous to find out what he would think of you in your dress. Hermione had spent a long time helping you pick out a dress. You couldn’t have any of your old ones sent to you. None of them were special enough. 

Instead you had picked one up surprisingly on a trip to Hogsmeade. You had refused to let Neville know what color it was or even remotely what it looked like. It took a lot of sneaking around to keep him from finding out. The dress you found was a nice simple aquamarine color. It aired a bit more on the green side but it suited you. It was long and flowed down. It draped over you in a much more flattering way than your school robes.

Neville spotted you descending the stairs. He stared as if you were Cinderella.  
You smiled nervously. It seemed everyone in the common room had noticed you. It really was a scene from Cinderella. Your hair pulled up and your dress showing you off. Neville took your hand when you reached the bottom of the stairs and breathed out a quick compliment. You blushed at his comment and spun around so he could see you from all angles. Although it was more for the feeling of the dress flaring out as you did.

“Ready to go?” He asked smiling widely.

“Yup! Let’s do this!” You said taking a deep breath and you looped your arm in his.

Together you headed down to the ball. Hermione was going with Harry, mostly to prove a point to Ronald. Or so she claimed. Ron had ended up asking Luna to go with him, and Katie Bell was attending the ball with Dean Thomas. Together as one big group you arrived, although you and Neville seemed to be in your own little world the whole way.

There ball was filled when you arrived. Not everyone was dancing though. You opted for finding a table to place your things at before heading to the dance floor with Neville. The band was playing a slow song when you made it out there. Neville took the lead. It surprised you at how well of a dancer he was. He spun and twirled you. The two of you would have looked like professionals if you hadn’t tripped over your own feet every so often. But it never bothered Neville. He just continued to smile and enjoy your company. And you enjoyed his in return. It was like you were the only two people in the whole world.

Occasionally you overheard other students comment on how well the two of you could dance, or how cute the two of you looked together. It warmed you heart to think about. Maybe Katie was wrong. Even if the two of you only talked about Herbology, it didn’t mean it would always stay that way. The song died out and you returned to the table. You munched on food and chatted with the others. Your entire night consisted of this. Dancing, chatting, and munching on food. So when the dance ended you were a little sad about it. You were preparing to leave when you noticed to Harry whisper something to Neville.

“What was that about?” You asked cocking your head to the side.

“You’ll find out. Come with me somewhere?”

You nodded from curiosity. He led you to the edge of the lake. You sat down with him and looked at the night sky. The moon large and bright in the sky. The two of you were sitting rather close. He placed his hand over yours. 

“Harry told me about it. Said he likes to come out here sometimes to think. But he also said it’d be a good place to bring you. Do you like it?”

“Yeah. I really do.” You responded softly caught in a trance by the moonlight. 

“I’m glad. I had fun with you tonight. Thank you.”

“I had fun too.” You said leaning against him.

“Can I ask you something?”

You nodded.

“Will you be my girlfriend? I really like spending time with you and…” He began to ramble before stopping.

“Yes. I will Neville Longbottom.” You smiled and giggled all at once and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. 

He blushed and together you sat there watching the moon and the stars. And the fantastical creatures that flew across the sky.


End file.
